Eyes Wide Open
by Cajun Rebel
Summary: Two New Xmen leave the mansion. One returns a year and a half later, while the other returns five years later. Nobody knows their connection or who the little girl is.
1. Chapter 1

An: I have not written in a long time I know. It's odd of me to do this when I have two unfinished long stories out. But this will probably be maybe two chapters possibly three if not just a one-shot. This is based off an rpg I am in and I finally thought it was too cute not to write about. Odd pairing, but I love it. Thanks Ria!

* * *

Many people came and went at the Xavier Institute for higher learning. Some often returned, while others never did. Not much really surprised them anymore. Xavier's was a people home to many mutants. When the New Mutants came about they were a great young team, but then something happened. Nobody had expected X-23 to leave her new home, where she was welcomed. Nobody expected Jay Guthrie to leave. 

For awhile they thought that they would never return. They hoped that they would and if they did, would be welcomed. Their unexplained absence worried a few, until X-23 came back. There was something odd about the girl now. After being away for a year and a half she had grown up tremendously. Her facial features had softened a bit and she did not seem vicious towards others.

They had welcomed X-23 back into there home. Some asked questions about where she went, curious as to the places she could have seen. Each time she gave them a growl and walked off. Laurie was not opening up at all about anything that happened while she was gone, and they thought for sure she was hiding something. Finding it best to drop the subject, the left Laurie alone about her adventures away from the X-men.

A few years passed as the Xavier institute grew more an more. The day they had heard from Jay Guthrie was one for most to remember. They had not heard from him for years since he had left the Institute. Both Paige and Sam were relieved just to find he was alright. They still did not know where he was. For days they remembered the way he sounded on the phone. He sounded more like an adult, very different from when he was with them. But something had caught Paige's attention in the background, she had noticed another voice when she spoke to her younger brother on the phone.

"Sam?" Paige questioned her older brother as they walked down the hallway. "When ya spoke to Jay a few days ago, did ya notice anything in the background?"

"No" He said simply. "Just heard Jay, why, ya think he got himself a gal or something' Paige?"

"Or something" Paige told him sounding a bit worried. "Ah don't know, he's just been gone for so long, no contact Sam. Ah hope he didn't get himself inta any trouble"

"Ah'm sure he's perfectly find Paige. He ain't stupid ya know. He'll show up here if he gets into any trouble."

"Ah guess your right" she said with a sigh. "Ah gotta get ready to go, so ah'll see ya around."

The two siblings departed from the conversation and Sam sighed. He didn't know his brother anymore, he knew that. He was hoping that what he said was true. If there was any trouble, he only could hope he would come back to the mansion to get help.

It had only been a few hours after that conversation that one of the students came running past Sam. "Ya need at slow down!"

"There's some red winged mutant flying around the mansion!" he yelled and continued on his way outside. Sam stood there for a moment before going to a window and looking out, only for it to be confirmed.

"Ya did come back…" he said to himself with a growing smirk on his face.

Outside

Students were gathering around the front of the mansion just to get a glimpse of the mutant they had never seen before . Very few actually acknowledged him as a threat but there were still some that stood back wearily. Jay Guthrie, the X-men once known as Icarus had come back to the place he hardly ever called home. Laurie stood in the distance and watched him as he put down a young girl from his arms and she hid behind him. "Ace.." She whispered before disappearing back into the Xavier Mansion.

Jay started walking towards the group, who divided so that he could walk towards the mansion, nobody knowing what to do. That was until Paige ran out and enveloped her brother in a hug. "You came back" She whispered. "Why didn't ya call? Weh were so worried about ya Jay"

"I missed you and I'm sorry" He said hugging her back. Paige looked down as she felt somebody tug on Jays shirt. "Oh, Paige, this is Aislin, Ace" He said leaning down. "This is Paige"

"Pretty like in the pictures" the little girl said and sent a charming smile towards her. "Pai!" She giggled and hugged the women in front of her.

"Jay!" All three suddenly turned to the voice.

"Mr. Guthrie! One of the students yelled.

"All of ya can go back to what ya doin" He told them and slowly the crowd departed. "Jay! Saw ya drop in"

"Literally" Jay smiled. "Mr. Guthrie huh?"

"Yep, that's me. Whose the lil angel"

"CANNONBALL!" She suddenly exclaimed and giggled. Josh looked down at her and she looked up grinning. "Cannonball!" She repeated pointing at Sam.

"Yeah Ace, that's Cannonball" Jay laughed a bit. "his names Sam"

"Sammy!"

"Cute lil girl, where'd ya get her?" Paige questioned crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Jay. All he did was smile.

"It's time for your nap Ace"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ace"

"Fine" the little girl sighed. "Where?"

"I'll take her" Sam grinned and picked the five year old up and swung her around. "Just the room for ya Angel" Aislin giggled and wrapped her arms around Sam as he turned around and started towards the mansion.

"Wait! No Sam!" Jay said and ran to his brother, immediately taking her from him. "I'll do it, it's fine" he paused. "Just tell me which room and I'll take her"

"Third floor 5th door on the left, your room will be across from it" Sam said, Jay nodded and left.

"Ah wonder what that was about" Paige said.

"Just bein' protective of the girl"

"But why so much Sam? I already know our brother is hiding something form us."

* * *

"Daddy!" Ace said as they neared the mansion. "Sammy was gonna tuck me in" 

"I will today Ace" he said kissing her forehead. "You take your nap and then you can see everyone ok"

"Not tired" she said yawning.

"Of course" He smiled and went to the third floor. Finding the room he was told would be hers he lay her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes angel?"

"I love you"

"Love you too Ace" he said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back in alittle while ok"

"OK" she mumbled as she started to drift off asleep.

Jay left the room and started back down the stairs to go explain everything to his brother and sister when he was suddenly pulled into a room and shoved against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here with her"

"Good to see you too Laurie"

"You weren't supposed to come back Josh" She growled as her claws came form her hands. "You were supposed to stay away" Jay pushed her arm away.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were here Laurie? It's not like you called me, you didn't even call to talk to Ace. I didn't even know you were alive"

Laurie snorted. "Of course I'm alive Josh, I'm just a little hard to kill" she paused. "And I had thought I had left everything behind."

"Running away won't make everything disappear. She's still here and she's still your daughter." he snapped as he moved away from her. "You don't have to claim her, but she's with me so get over it" he said and went to leave.

"I'm not ashamed of her if that's what your thinking" Laurie spoke up as his hand went to turn the door knob. "And have you told your brother and sister that that's your daughter and not some little girl you got off the street? You may have her but you're the one whose ashamed"

"You…" Jay was suddenly cut off when the door opened.

"Is there a problem in here you two?" Emma Frost questioned them. "I suggest the two of you quiet yourselves if you wish to continue bickering, not everyone wants to hear you"

"It's fine, I'm leaving" Jay said before he was shoved to the side.

"Not before me Guthrie" Laurie told him and stalked out of the room angrily.

Jay fell silent and looked up to find Emma staring at him. "Welcome back Icarus" she said and left.

"Yeah, some welcome"

* * *

"She went that way!" Sam yelled running into the recreation room and looking around. "Angel where are you?" he asked looking behind the curtains. 

"Sam, she didn't go in there!" Paige yelled. "Where is Jay? Ah haven't seen him in hours. Shouldn't he be watching her!"

"BOO!" The little girl suddenly yelled causing both adults to jump slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Angel you can't go running off like that"

"Ok Sammy" She said grinning brightly "Lookie" She held out her hands. "Pretty flower"

"Ace?" Jay said walking in, she immediately ran to him and hugged him. "We you giving those two trouble"

"No!"

"Yes" Sam and Paige said.

"She ran off, we couldn't find her anywhere Jay, where were you?" Paige questioned.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." he said and picked Aislin up in his arms. "She's just excited about being in a new place.

"How long have you known her Jay?" Paige questioned. Sam was silent and raised his eyebrow watching as Aislin interacted with his brother. A smile formed on his face as he watched the two, Jay's face lit up almost as bright as Aislins when they were around each other.

"She's been with me since she was born"He told them as he threw her up in the air and caught her.

"And she's obviously attached to him" Sam stated. "Where are her parents?"

"Sam.." Jay started and then looked at Paige. "Look."

"Jay, is she why you didn't come back?" Paige questioned. "She's yours isn't she? You can't just raise a kid on your own."

"Paige I won't abandon her because you don't think I'll be a good father. I'm doing the best I can so just back off. Aislin is my daughter, you'll have to deal with it because it's not changing" Jay watched Sam move towards him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Sam took Aislin.

"Angel, do you know who I am?"

"Duh! You're Sammy"

"Nope, I'm Uncle Sammy"

"Really?"

"Really Really"

"Will you buy me lotsa ice-cream?"

"Maybe," The man said with a bright grin on his face. "And Paige,"

"What Sam?"

"it's not the worse thing in the world" He said with a shrug. "Just means there is another Guthrie"

"Like we needed anymore" she said but smiled a bit. "Whose the mother?"

"Let's not get into that.." Jay stated sitting down in a slump.

* * *

An: Well there it is. My first chapter I have written in MONTHS. YeahI know I haven't updated my other stuff, but this was just something I needed to write. So I did! Maybe it'll help me get out of my slump. I haven't been able to write ANYTHING these past few months so this is actually a good thing. I will work on A Moment in Time and Best of Friends probably within the next few weeks. The second part of this story will be out probably tomorrow. I want to get it over with quickly.

Please if you read this, tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Alright, well here I am again trying to get the story going. I am going to possibly update my other ones. I sudden;y got into the writing mood and year, this is what happened. So I hope you enjoy and I hope its not another 7 months before I update lol. I need to get better at this .

Chapter 2

Many students among the mansion were whispering about the new young man that showed up only a few days earlier. The females found him handsome, the males weren't so fond of him. The staff welcomed him back with open arms. Word had already spread that he was in fact a Guthrie, the younger brother of Sam and Paige, two of the teachers in the Xavier Institute.

Jay wasn't oblivious to what was being said, it was actually expected because he knew what it was like to be a teenager. He knew that when he had gone to the same place, that word spread fast among the student body and many were just rumors. It didn't bother him. He was however a bit surprised that the question of the child he brought with him had not been brought up. His brother and sister knew, Sam was more open to it than Paige, but she was getting used to the idea of her little brother being a father.

Aislin Guthrie needless to say was not having a hard time getting used to the place. She had been happy since the moment she had stepped foot on the ground. So many faces that she had seen in photos were around the mansion. The five year old was becoming attached to Sam rather quickly, as was the older man to his niece. If she was not with Jay, she was with Sam. The little girl loved having other girls around as well. She would talk to them all day, and the older women were always braid her hair, or take her out to go shopping, the second day she was there, they had bought her several outfits.

Laurie though was having a harder time. She had been avoiding being a mother for so long, that she knew that she wouldn't be able to step up now, especially after she had confronted Jay the first day. The former weapon was more angry with herself than anyone about that. Being a clone she had thought she wouldn't be able to have kids. She was wrong though, and the little girl was proof. What was supposed to be a one night stand with Jay, turned out to be more, and she wasn't ready to handle it. She ran as far as she could. She didn't want a reminder. She didn't want commitment, and she didn't want a child. But now seeing the girl six years later made her wonder. She now wondered what it would have been like to be her mother, to have taken care of her. Just to have been there for her instead of choosing the option of running. Seeing Jay and Aislin together made her envy them. To see the little girl smiling at her father, giggling at him tickling her, made her want to go back now. She had grown up since then, and now she wanted to take back her decision.

The day was bright out, Laurie had brought her martial arts class outdoors for the day because of it. She was starting to regret it now seeing the child and her ex playing in the distance. A distraction, something she didn't need. She growled slightly. "Miss Laura are you ok?" one of the kids asked her. "You seem like something is bothering you"

"I'm fine Jade" she told the twelve year old in front of her. The young red headed girl nodded. She growled again and pointed to another student. "James, take over for a few minutes" she said pointing to a 16 year old standing off to the side. The young man barely knew any English, but he was doing better, and he knew martial arts. James Howlett Jr. was the son of Logan and Mariko Yashida, and had just recently come to America to get to know his father. His past a mystery to the students. He stepped to the front of the class as Laurie stepped away.

Moving towards Jay and Aislin quickly, her hands clenched up into fists as she only became more and more angry. "Josh" she stated making him look over. "I'm trying to teach my class you mind going somewhere else and playing"

"We're not bothering you Laura, so go back to teaching."

"Your distracting my students."

"By doing what Laura, besides, don't they need to learn to work with distraction? He snapped. "Ace go find Sam and stay with him ok." Aislin nodded.

"Ok Daddy" she said and darted towards the mansion.

"What the hell is your problem Laura, we weren't doing anything to bother you or your class. They seemed to be fine with Aislin playing back here." he snapped at her. "Having a problem with me is one thing, but leave my daughter out of it."

"You have nerve even coming back here Josh you know that. I hate you being here, I hate everything about you, why don't you just go somewhere else because your sure as hell not welcome here" she growled. "Now you were bothering my class, leave"

"No." he said simply. "Ace was having fun, I'm not going to leave because you're being a bitch" Jay told her. Her fist suddenly flew out and hit him in the face.

"I said to get the fuck out of you Josh" she stated. "I won't tell you again." she said standing in front of him with her arms crossed. His eyes narrowed at her until he heard a voice in the distance.

"Daddy!" Aislin screamed as she ran to her, her dark brown hair flying out behind her as she ran to him. "Daddy you're bleeding!" She said. Sam came up behind the little girl. "Sammy, Daddy is bleeding" she said. "You hurt my daddy!" she yelled at Laura. "I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed.

"Aislin." Jay said.

"No daddy, she's is here, she hurt you daddy" Ace said hugging him tightly.

"Lets go get that cleaned up, Laura ya have a class, after it, Ah need ta talk ta ya." Sam told her fiercely. Laura's eyes fixated on Aislin, her eyes showing hurt.

"Whatever" she said turning and walking away, letting her hair hang in her face. _I hate you_ the words rang in her mind all through her class. It stung more than anyone would know, even if the little girl didn't know who she was. _I hate you._ Those three words. She remembered herself saying them when she was young. _I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU. _"Class dismissed" she told her students as she walked away. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know anything since the two had come to the mansion. She WANTED Jay more than he knew. She wanted so much, but she refused to give in. Laurie was stubborn, and it was standing in her way of doing anything to make things right. As she reached the other side of the mansion she leaned against the brick wall and let out a long sigh. "I hate you" she whispered. "She said she hates me"

"Who did?" a new voice suddenly questioned. She looked up to see Logan. "Somethin' botherin' ya kid?" he asked her.

"Nothing Logan." She answered looking away. "Just something stupid"

"Ya know Laurie. That kid has yer scent all over her. I recognized it the day she got here but kept it to myself. That little scuffle my son mentioned was with Jay wasn't it kid. Who said they hated ya?"

"Nobody just drop it old man" Laura snapped and went to walk past him. Logan grabbed her arm. "Let go of me now" she growled as she tried to pull away from him. "Just leave me alone" Now tears were falling down her face. Logan pulled her to him. "I don't want them here, why can't they just leave Logan"

"Have ya thought maybe they came for a reason, like ya did a while back." he told her. The two of them had become close since she first joined the mansion all those years ago. They had a father daughter relationship now and he cared. Having two children of his own, he has become more caring, at least towards a few people.

"She said she hated me Logan. She saw what I did to her father and said she hated me. It wasn't supposed to hurt, I'm not supposed to care." she told him.

"It happens kid. You've changed a lot since Hydra. Ya have those feelings now and yer just learnin' what its like. James tells me everyday he hates me ya know that. But he's gettin' better 'bout it. The kid, she doesn't know yer her Mom does she? Talk to Jay, let 'im know how ya really feel kid, yer gonna feel a lot better"

"Logan?" She asked confused. "Where did this come from?"

"Experience kid, ya didn't think I didn't try and run when Mariko said she was gonna have a kid. I disappeared for awhile. But in the end I couldn't stay away, in the end kid, the girl is yer blood, and ya gotta deal with it, ya made choices."

"Thanks" Laurie said as she walked away. "Oh and Logan. " she turned to him for a moment. "You're a Grandpa" she stated making the Wolverine growl at her.

* * *

Inside the house Jay was in the med lab with a icepack on his cheek. Aislin was sitting next to him with small tears. "Why did that lady hurt you daddy, is she one of the bad men?"

"No" He told her simply. "We just had a fight Ace that's all."

"Did you hit her back?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because, sometimes doll face, hitting isn't always good." He told his daughter. "Now why did you come back when I said to stay with Uncle Sam."

"Because I wanted to play outside, and Sammy said that he would take me." she said with a grin. "Daddy is ok right?" she asked looking at him worried. "Bloody all gone?"

"C'mon Angel, give yer Dad a hug and let's go for a bit" Sam said with a laugh. "Ya got a lot of energy so we're gonna burn it off" he winked at his brother. "Let's go now"

"OK!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Be good" he told her.

"Get some rest Jay." Sam told him before hurrying after his niece.

The silence took over the room for a few moments. Jay looked around the med lab, seeing not much had changed. He had noticed that quite a bit about the place. People change, yet the mansion was always the same. Jay had his back turned to the door as it opened, and as he turned around he was met with Laurie. "What? Didn't get enough arguing out there?" he asked glaring at her.

"I didn't come here to argue Josh but if that's what you wants that's fine" she said leaning against the counter. "Your cheek ok?"

"Not like you care"

"I'm trying here Josh."

"After you hit me and got my daughter all riled up like that. I don't teach my kid violence" he snapped.

"Well maybe she needs to learn a bit about defending herself." She said. "Daddy won't be there forever"

"Yeah, and I'll be you'll make sure of that Laura."

"Damn you Josh!" she yelled slamming her hands down on the table between them. "I was wrong ok, I shouldn't have done that" Laura yelled. "It wasn't bothering my students, it was bothering me, is that what you want to hear?"

"It bothered you that I was with Aislin outside?" He asked.

"It bothered me to see it. It bothered me that she seemed like she didn't even need a mother. It bothered me because I made the decision to stay out of her life, I can't make her smile like that, I can't make her laugh. All I do is make her cry and hate me" she said. "I don't want that. I don't know how to be a mother Josh, I just don't!"

"Where did all this come from Laura?" Jay asked crossing his arms. "You suddenly just feel the need to be a mother. After six fucking years Laura."

"I've not been around this long to see her. I've been watching her, from the distance."

"Yeah I know" Jay told her. "Look, I know you've been doing that, and watching her for a bit at night. We've been here less than a week and I have noticed the pattern."

"Are you running from something Jay? You said you would never come here, that's why I came back." Laura looked at him changing the subject. Suddenly he tensed up. "What is it?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I will take care of it." He looked at her. "This is kind of nice Laura. Just talking, instead of fighting."

"Yeah, like when we were younger." Laurie said with a very slight smile.

"Yeah" he replied before silence filled the room.

"Look Sammy!" Aislin said as she hung upside down on the monkey bars. Her giggles filled the air as he tickled her and pulled her down. "Is something wrong Sammy. You have the look"

"The look angel?"

"Yeah, when Daddy thinks something is wrong he gets that look on his face."

"Angel. We need to get home" he said suddenly and moved quickly towards the exit of the park. Sam got her into the car and started it up, hurrying back to mansion. He had noticed a few people watching them, and it worried him. He knew he would have to ask Jay about it later. Looking in the rearview window he noticed his niece already asleep. A smile crossed his face and became a bit more relaxed. For him, having the child around was calming, not always having to worry about X-men business. The innocence of a child was something many needed in life, Sam enjoyed it more than anyone. He just hoped Jay would be able to come to him if anything was going on. He could only hope that his bother came back to the mansion for a reason other than trouble.

* * *

Author Note: Well there it is! I hope it wasn't too bad . I have to admit its interesting to write this now. A lot of changes since the last chapter yes. I'm working on becoming a bit more descriptive with my writing. Also the rating will most likely be changing because of the language, I will probably be doing that now.

Also I would like to mention Yes, I know that Logan and Laurie seem very out of character. But this is taking place quite a few years in the future, so they will have changes. Logan because he has had to, and Laurie becuase she has learned. So yeah.

Please leave me a review!!


End file.
